Intermission IX - Birthright (CF)
Cloansar had six sons and seven daughters. His eldest child, the son that inherited his empire, is the only one known to history. His father Bamgolia Blubbar had six children, four sons and two daughters. The house of Blubbar is considered to have started at Bamgolia Blubbar, even though he was not the first to wear the name Blubbar. Cloansar’s siblings stayed with the royal house as he rose to power, as did his various children. The house of Blubbar was thriving and flourishing. However, distant royals, those with low chances of ever inheriting the throne that had been Bamgolia’s youngest child’s, began to drift away from the house of Blubbar. Their descendants, as they moved away from Gusty Gulch, lost the royal name of Blubbar, taking on various other house names, some even creating their own houses, creating villages where Clubba tribes lived, as they had for centuries. A bottleneck in the amount of Clubbas in the house of Blubbar was avoided by the viable offspring of a monarch. Every time the house of Blubbar got concerningly unpopulated, a monarch would have plenty of children to revitalize the house. Until the late twentieth century, the house never had to worry about those capable of inheriting the throne. The problems began to arise when the offspring of Queen Nefubba Blubba went about removing rival claims to the throne. King Karubba Blubba, in 1960, declared that only the direct descendants of Hadrubba Blubba, his grandfather, would be capable of being part of the new house of Blubbar - or as it was renamed, the house of Clubba Blubba. This slashed the house of Blubbar, and thus, the legitimate Clubbas to the throne to eight. Himself, his son Tubba Blubba, who was just two years old, his brother Yurgen Blubba, and his daughter, who had been recently born. Their aunt, seventy-three years old, her child, forty years old, and her two grandchildren, twelve and ten years old - were also qualified under what Karubba had declared. Karubba lasted just twenty-two years past his declaration, to the point where his aunt had outlived him. While not intending to, he had lost both his cousin and his cousin’s two children in some of his wars, cutting down the legitimate Clubbas in the Blubbar house to five, which would become four when his aunt died in 1987. His son, Tubba Blubba, inherited the throne and had twins in 1992 - Tubba II and Chubba Blubba. Tubba I’s cousin, his uncle’s daughter, had her first child in 1993, but died later that same year. Tubba I had an illegitimate child in 1994, an affair that was readily covered up because of the lack of Clubbas to inherit the throne, and his uncle died in 1998. Suddenly, there were just four Clubbas who were in line to inherit the throne. His two sons - Tubba and Chubba - and his nephew, Yurgen’s grandson, Mycerinus. 2006 became the Year of Four Kings, although it was perhaps more aptly named “Year of the Last Resort.” Tubba I died untimely, and both his sons abdicated in various circumstances, thrusting Mycerinus into power as the last heir to the Blubbar throne. Mycerinus reigned just ten years until he too died before his time. The abdication of Tubba II was overlooked in the desperation to get someone legitimate on the throne - but it was too late - in the last days of the Clubba Kingdom, the queen of Mycerinus ruled. Two heirs remain. One of them, Chubba, wants nothing to do with the remnants of the Kingdom. Tubba II is the last heir of Cloansar.